


In the Dog House

by gemini_melia



Category: Better Call Saul (TV), Breaking Bad
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Multi, OT3, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 15:30:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6475834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemini_melia/pseuds/gemini_melia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesse and Kim discuss Jimmy’s latest antics over hot dogs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Dog House

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by last night’s episode, "Fifi," featuring the Dog House. I have literally no clue where in the timeline of events this is happening, so just use your imagination, as always.

“What’d he do this time?” The words coming out of Kim’s mouth are familiar ones, like old friends. Old friends who are always annoyed with Jimmy McGill.

Across the picnic table, Jesse snorts and sets down his hot dog. Well, one of his hot dogs. He has three lined up in a neat row, each with a different topping - one chili, one mustard, and one ketchup with a bite taken out of it. Jesse had called her that afternoon, sounding frustrated. For some reason, whenever he was feeling particularly low, he always wanted to meet at the Dog House and binge on chili dogs.

“It’s stupid,” Jesse tells her, avoiding her gaze. But the way he rolls his eyes tells Kim he’s still irked by whatever the hell Jimmy’s gone and done this time.

Kim puts down her own hot dog next to their shared chili cheese fries, which Jesse had convinced her to go in on. She’d reluctantly agreed - something about hanging out with Jesse Pinkman makes her indulge in her guilty pleasure of processed meats.

“This is Jimmy we’re talking about,” she says. “Of course it’s stupid.”

Jesse looks at her then, worrying at his lower lip for a moment before finally relenting. “It’s probably nothing,” Jesse insists. “Like you said, it’s just him bein’ him.”

Kim’s always found Jesse’s avoidance of Jimmy’s given name amusing. She refuses to call him Saul, and Jesse refuses to call him Jimmy, and they’ve each taken to trying to catch the other off guard enough to make them slip up. So far, she’s only had luck once - and even then it was only half a win, since Jimmy himself was involved.

They’d been in bed. Kim laid out between them, back to Jesse’s chest, his hands holding her wrists firmly down at her sides as he mouthed lazily at the nape of her neck. Halfway down the bed, Jimmy’d been putting his mouth to good work, too, as usual. Kim’s hips refused to stay put and with a frustrated sigh, she’d growled, “Just fuck me already, Jimmy.”

Beneath her, she could feel Jesse’s erection rubbing against her ass, and with every buck of her hips he’d not so subtly followed her movements in search of friction. Jimmy had looked up at them then, a filthy smirk spreading across his face, and instead had begun trailing sloppy kisses up Kim’s stomach until he was almost nose to nose with them.

With the ghost of a sigh against Kim’s neck, Jesse had let go of her wrist and reached out to twine his fingers into the hair at the nape of Jimmy’s neck. Jimmy had instinctively moved closer, mouth barely an inch from Jesse’s.

“Yeah, _Jimmy_ ,” Jesse had breathed against his mouth. “Get on with it already.”

Kim shakes her head to clear it, bringing herself back to the present and hot dogs at the Dog House.

Across from her, Jesse has moved on to hot dog number two - this one with chili - and is glumly picking at the splintering wood of the picnic table. “Wait, he’s not in trouble is he?” Kim asks, mind suddenly drawn to Jimmy stuck down at APD. She resists the impulse to check her phone, even though she checked it ten minutes ago, and had been met with a blank screen.

“You think I’d have taken you for fucking hot dogs if he was?”

“Nuh-uh,” Kim says, thoughts momentarily derailed from the situation. Because there’s no way Jesse is getting date points for asking her to meet at the Dog House before dark. “I’m pretty sure the one paying is the one doing the taking. Besides, I drove. This does not count.”

Jesse tries to roll his eyes but the effect is lost with the small smile that blooms across his face. He kicks lightly at Kim’s feet under the table with his sneakered toe. She can’t help the smile that pulls at her lips as she kicks back.

After a moment, though, Jesse’s smile fades. “Alright, fine,” he says, back on topic. “It’s the fucking Girl Scouts who’ve been camping down the block from his office all week.

“Girl scouts.”

“Yeah.”

“Jimmy’s in the dog house because of…Girl Scouts?” Kim’s face screws up as she tries to do the mental math to get her to the inevitable scenario. “God, do I even wanna know?”

“Hey, you asked, dude, so now you get to know, too. And you better not say I’m overreacting.”

“Just tell me he’s not running Girl Scouts, Jesse.”

Jesse looks away and rubs subconsciously at his neck, one of his more obvious tells.

“Jesse!”

“What!”

“He’s working Girl Scouts?!” _Dammit_ , Kim thinks. _What the hell could Jimmy possibly be thinking?_

“Alright, here’s what happened, okay? I come home and he’s sitting on my futon with a box of Girl Scout cookies. And I don’t mean like the little one-off boxes, I mean the fucking big ass cardboard boxes that hold like twelve regular boxes.”

“He did not steal Girl Scout cookies.”

“You wanna hear this or not?”

Kim just sighs and waves him on with one hand as she reaches for some chili fries with the other.

“He didn’t steal them, he said. He convinced the girls to buy them for him. Like, while their den moms or whatever were out getting lunch or some shit.”

“Wait, what?” Kim asks. “The girl scouts bought their _own_ cookies?” And suddenly it dawns on Kim and she can’t help the grin that spreads across her face. Jimmy wasn’t working these girls at all, she realizes.

“I don’t know, man - all I know is he kept on denying it.” Jesse looks up at her, and his face turns even more distraught. “This isn’t funny, Kim!”

“How many boxes did he buy?” Jesse looks at her like she’s nuts. “Who cares - he’s fucking working kids! And lying about it! I can’t fucking believe him.”

The grin tugs even harder at Kim’s face. “I think you might be overreacting.”

“Yo, I told you not to tell me that!”

“Just hear me out, okay? I don’t think Jimmy’s lying to you _or_ running those girls.”

Jesse just stares at her, eyebrow raised and a loud, unspoken _Well?_ on his face.

“Jesse, I think he’s _teaching_ them. Like, there’s gotta be some sweet prizes for the top sellers, right? He’s just helping them…stack the deck in their favor.” Kim can’t help the warm jolt that shoots down her spine at Jimmy’s strangely sweet antics. She can just picture him squatting down at their little Girl Scout booth, laying down his strategy to a wide-eyed audience of fledgling shysters.

Jesse groans and puts his head in his hands. “This is some fuckin’ grade-A Yoda bullshit.”

Kim reaches across the table and runs her fingers gently through Jesse’s hair, a soothing habit she’d picked up that Jesse refuses to acknowledge. Once Jesse raises his head again, Kim just looks at him solemnly. “The Force is strong with him.”

* * *

When they both return to Jesse’s house that evening, it’s to find Jimmy sitting sullenly on the futon, flipping idly through television channels and looking generally miserable. When he hears the door open, he quickly stands up and turns toward them, expression sheepish and shoulders hunched.

Jesse lets him off the hook quickly, though, stepping forward to hook two fingers in Jimmy’s belt loops. “Kim tells me you’re going all Obi Wan on us. Training the next generation or whatever.”

Jimmy grins and his gaze slides to Kim, over Jesse’s shoulder. “I like to think of it as inspiring - nurturing, even.”

“Yeah, yeah, don’t push your luck,” Jesse says, and tilts his head up to kiss Jimmy. It’s soft and lingering: an apology - one which Jimmy returns in equal measure.

Kim can’t help but roll her eyes and snort at the pair of them, before gently whacking Jimmy upside the head. He only manages to avoid breaking the kiss because he’s had so much practice taking Kim’s whacks in stride.

Before she can set her bag down and take off her heels, Jimmy is dragging her into his side. “At least someone had a little faith in me,” he mutters into her ear, voice rough and warm. When he pulls back there’s a gleam in his eye that sets Kim’s stomach fluttering like always. Behind her, Jesse is nudging at her back, pushing her further into the room, and Jimmy takes that as a sign to take her arm and pull her toward the futon at its center.

Between the three of them, one of them is always in the dog house for one thing or another. One thing’s for sure, though, Kim thinks as she gets to work unbuttoning her blouse without dislodging Jesse’s exploration of her collarbone, they always take pleasure in getting back out.


End file.
